


The Sea’s Children

by SassHeliosAzuras, UnknownPaws



Series: A Witch, a Pirate, a Merman, and a Lady. [1]
Category: Orginal Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Mermaids, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: A fun RP between myself and Unknownpaws, I recently visited the ocean for the first time and was inspired to write mer!baby sass and mermaid Selena, and thankfully UnknownPaws was nice enough to go with my crazy and contribute to it!  ;PAdorable kid! Lin is UnnownPaws as is Lin’s mama Cenina and brother Coxio, while Selena and Sass are mine. This is a prequel to the Victorian Lady's Guide series.





	The Sea’s Children

All was calm, the skies were clear, and the seas peaceful. Sunny rays bathed a small hidden beach cove while gentle waves came upon shore.

Only the distant sounds of music from the nearby village could be heard. As a elegant snowy heron flew towards the shore, it cast a gracefully elongated neck out, surveying the cove with a critical eye.

After several moments of flight the egret satisfied, landed on the beach looking out towards the sea waiting. Which she needn’t wait long, for soon a dark figure could be seen beneath the clear waters moving closer.

The snowy white egret stood motionless, as the figure of a lovely women with flowing dark lilac hair approached her out of the waves. Letting out a happy caw, Yuon hopped closer. Til a soft cry was heard, as Selena exposed what lay in her arms. The old Heron merely gave a look of confusion at the squirming bundle in Selena’s arms.

Unsteadily the woman made her way to the puzzled bird, her azure feet wobbly and steps uncertain, while the grip she had on the bundle in her arms was far more secure and certain.

“Thank you, my old friend. I must ask one more favor of you this day.”

She knelt next to the curious Yuon, who watched as she slowly unwrapped the bundle in her arms.

Only to revel a lively baby with deep ruby eyes the same as hers, yet where lower limbs would normally be at was instead a scaly tail colored of the cerulean waters that surrounded them. Letting out a soft curious honk she hovered over the pair wing’s flapping slightly.

“Yes master Yuon, this is my hatchling.” Selena replied to the cranes cries in a soft tone.

As she flicked the fussy babes nose, causing the baby to burst out into laughter. Hopping back in shock Yuon flapped her wings a few times. Before calming down and coming closer again.

“Do me one more favor and protect my son while I am gone, my friend?” Selena asked lavender lips pouting.

Which turned into a grateful smile as her avian friend gave a long suffering honk.

“Thank you, now lets get out of the sun shall we?” Selena asked getting up, already feeling her azure skin beginning to burn beneath the midday sun. Getting up the trio made their way into a nearby secluded cave, where the tide ebbed in.

As they made their way deeper inside they rounded a bend where hidden behind was small pool in which laid a small basket laded with soft silks and cloths underwater on the sandy floor.

“Let’s get you to bed my love, huh?” She cooed to her son carefully stepping down into the pool and placing the babe inside the basket.

As soon as he was underwater the baby started blowing bubbles and flexing his tiny tail.After a moment or so he settled down in the basket and fell asleep, with tiny bubbles escaping his mouth.

Caressing her child’s soft curls, Selena pressed a small kiss to his forehead whispering the oceans songs. Covering her sleeping babe with a blanket, before wading out of the pool. With a wave of her hands the rock walls littered with crystals began to illuminate the small cavern giving off a array of soft colorful glows.

With only a longing glance behind her at the napping babe, Selena made her way back out of the cave with surer legs and a friend at her side. As soon as they made it to the entrance the egret took flight before circling around to perch on a nearby outcrop.

With a wave of the hand at her companions leavings, she made her way into the water. She let out a gasp upon feeling the mother-seas lifeblood flow back through her. Wadding out far enough she dove under, to come back up only once as she glanced back one last time towards the cave entrance, before diving under disappearing into the depths..

As she dove under the waters, a lovey lavender tail could be seen with the barest tinge of pink along her fin.

Before it too disappeared beneath the waves.

                                                                            **LIN POV**

Lin knew he shouldn’t have wandered off. Mama said to stay; there were people about, strange magic-less creatures unbound by the supernatural forces of the world.

Mama said they were “ordinary”.

That they had little to no use of magic save the few who sought out sources like Mama for their own needs. Mama never liked them, but business was business she said.

Lin couldn’t understand - they were odd, yes, and without power but they appeared nice!

And they always left Mama with shiny pretties that got him nice, rare foods or a new toy. Lin didn’t see how they were dangerous; but still, Mama was Mama and she said to beware.

That’s why, biting his lip as he slowly pulled his tiny form up and over the algae covered rocks, he was met internally with conflict.

He shouldn’t have wandered off; Mama said not to. Mama knew best - she was bigger, wiser and knew everything. She knew the truth; Lin, tiny and young, knew little. But that’s why he had to go; he had to know. Had to see the strange people setting up on the shores of the island near their little inlet.

Had to know if they were as Mama said… or if they were as Lin saw; nice and kind.

Only one way to find out.

As he clambered over yet another boulder set in the middle of the tide pools, a splash caught his attention. He looked up, pale blue eyes wide, alert. At first, nothing but the rolls of the ocean and occasional gull dipping in and out of the waves.

Then, he spotted it; out in the distance waters, far past the swallows, a creature of sorts dove beneath the waves.

It was too far to see, but he swore he caught a glimpse of a bright, glittering tail - color of the waters around - disappear beneath the surface.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes with little fists. Nothing but the swell of the waves to greet him. He frowned, pondering.

Had he perhaps imagined it? Was it a myth of his mind come to toy with him? He had missed his afternoon nap; it was entirely possible.

Alongside the possibility of Mama finding him before he got to the people. Lin swallowed, gripping the folds of his damp yukata. Mama would not be happy. Not at all. And so, resolve set, he ventured on across the barnacled inlet shore.

                                                                          **YUON POV**

As the suns warm rays warmed her yuon could feel a gentle nap coming on, letting out a short honk the sleepy crane tucked her long neck underneath a snowy wing.

Still she keep one eye open on the cave entrance, however the warmth of the sun and the call of the ocean soon lulled her into a light slumber.

For one moment the beach was empty and when she gazed over again there now appeared to be a small child!

An unusual one to be sure, if the child’s verdant skin was any indication. The small boy seemed to linger on the beach scanning out into the sea in search of something before resting a moment in the mouth of the cave.

Yuon was wondering where such a curious child had come from, when a soft cry could be heard coming from the cave. The little boy looked up curious as he took a closer look inside the cave, where soft cries could be heard along with the faint glow of colors glimmering inside.

As the child began to make his way inside the colorful cave, the watchful heronquietly took off towards the seas.

                                                                          **LIN POV**

Lin paid no need to the heron overhead, eyes set upon the cave a few meters away.The opening yawned wide, a great maw threatening to swallow any who dare step inside.

In the throat, air garbled against the carved rocks, water dripping down from the stalactites in slow, heavy plops. A sandy tongue stretching out from opening to depths unknown paved the path, a long traverse into the belly of the geologic beast. Still, Lin slipped past sharp limestone teeth and entered.It was dark, light soon fading as his journey took him deep and down into the cavern.

He shivered, drawing his clothes around him; Mama would be angry if she saw. She always warned her youngest - her smallest - against the cold of the ocean. This cave, set on the shore, was no different, and the little boy feared quick he should freeze if he stayed long. But quick as he made to turn, a splash caught his ear.

He froze, eyes wide in the darkness; in the cold clutches of the cave, he was not alone.

BABY POV

The world was new and shiny to a small merbabe alone for the first time. Having woken up to mama not insight, he had fussed a bit in the warm tidepool before noticing a flashy shiny in front of him.

Fussing he wiggled out of the bed and landed on the sandy floor gently. Free now the azure babe then spent the next while trying to catch it, till he found if he wiggled a bit the shiny wiggled too!

Excited he chased the wiggly around and around, before falling over into a summersault, where the babe felt a cool air touch him before falling back into the pool with a ‘pop! as his tail hit the water.

A bit dazed while lying on the floor, when he noticed soft glowy things above his head rolling over on his belly he climbed his way up a sandy slope determined to touch the pretty lights.

Only for when his curly head popped above the surface to see wide blue eyes staring back at him from the waters edge. At seeing this new creature the little merling let out a series of eager coos, all the while wiggling his tail excitedly splashing the water behind him.

**LIN POV**

Lin squeaked, falling back on his rear in alarm at the sudden appearance of the little beastling. He looked up over his chest, heart pounding.

It was an infant by all appearances, bright blue skin and soft pupil-less red eyes. A thick curly mess of navy hair sat wet atop their head, bangs splattered against their face as they peered out from the shallow pool at the small boy.

Lin blinked; alarm faded to interest. The baby - it had to be - finally broke out into a grin, squealing excitedly. The sound was broken by a splash. Lin gasped; behind the baby, something moved in the ominous waters.

Young he may have been. Inexperienced and unlike Mama. But still he was driven to do his best. To help those on need.

He scrambled to his feet, tiny hands flexing instinctively against the familiar, still wild magic flowing into his system. He’d just about prepared to let it loose when the sun came up through a hole in the rocky walls, spilling light into the cavern and sweeping the darkness away.

The pool, once cold and eerie, purified into a shimmering turquoise shallow.

And then Lin saw it again, shifting beneath the water. Not a fish nor monster. A tail; shiny and brilliant blue, like the baby boy it belonged to. Lin’s magic faltered as a gasp left his mouth and awe struck him.

**Baby POV**

Seeing the other one backing away, the babe let out a small whine tail wiggling back and forth eagerly. However what caught the merchild’s attention was a familiar spark in the air as when his mama would make pretty lights for him.

“Maaama?” excited the eager babe looked around all the while trying to climb future out of the pool.

Eyes focused on the green boy in front of him who had drawn nearer to him eyes wide. With small chubby hands he pulled himself future up. Completely out of the water now he started to tire feeling the drag starting to weigh him down.

And started to feel hungry also, sniffing the air his nose detected a tasty scent coming from the cloth the green boy wore. Reaching towards the scent, which in reality was flailing his chubby hands around while he stayed in place on his belly cooing.

**LIN POV**

Lin backed up slightly, uncertain about the strange half fish being. But as he watched the tiny creature haul itself onto land, tail flapping against the sand, the fear faded to curiosity.

Hearing the little thing cry out for Mama (which was strange because Lin had never seen him around Mama before), he felt a pang of sympathy. Fishing around his pockets, the little boy felt around before pulling out a small packet of crackers he’d snuck from the kitchen that morning.

**Selena’s POV**

Swiftly a slender shadow passed beneath the waves, gathering the offerings the villagers had cast into the sea earlier. From lovely glass figurines and even lovelier gem encrusted bracelets and necklaces, though her personal favorites were the juicy garlic bulbs and various other vegetables.

Still she found enough room in her purse to include the softest furs. Placing the last offering into the ruby encrusted purse, Selena finally paused for a moment to catch her breath. Laying against the sandy sea floor she let the rippling waves wash over her.

As she lay resting a shadow fly overhead.

Alert now the mermaid pushed herself off the sea floor and with one powerful thrust of the tail she rose to the surface.

As soon as her head rose above the waves Selena was meet with indigent honks from a very worried familiar crane flying in circles over head. Concerned she swiftly took out a golden necklace from her purse.

On the end was a polished jasper, bringing it to her lips Selena gave the stone a gentle kiss.

It hummed in response before giving off a gentle glow, peering into the emerald gem. Selena saw her own merbabe with a curious little boy next to him, feeding her son with what appeared to be crackers.

Seeing the chartreuse child feeding her son gave her pause, the child seemed uncertain, yet kind in his gestures towards the baby next to him.

Looking back up she singled to Yuon who still flew overhead worried. With a soft honk she flew off. Selena turned to follow her ruby eyes intent on the vision in front of her.

Seeing both of them start to shiver, she blew into a spell into the gem. The enchantment seemed to have worked as the sun cast a warm glow about the cave through a small opening and a gentle warm breeze circled the two small beings. Soon her babe was giggling and smiling again at older boy who was reaching out tentatively in awe towards her son.

Sensing no danger she felt the panic leave her slightly. Still she swam fast against the waves making her way back with a friend watching out overhead.

**LIN POV**

Back at the cave, Lin had long since traded wariness for wonder, sitting eager at the edge of the tide pool, tossing cracker upon cracker to the aquatic baby below the water. He giggled at every flick of a tail, pale blue eyes sharp and attentive, never releasing the younger being from view.

He paused as his hand hit cardboard and frowned; tilting the box, he made a soft noise of dismay to see it empty. He’d drained the entire thing to the sea creature and had not one crumb left to spare. A pout formed, lip stuck out.

Mama was NOT going to be happy.

**Baby POV**

Playing in the small tide pool the baby was delighted at the tasty treats the older boy tossed his way. When one would hit the surface the baby boy would quickly snatch it up and eat it eagerly.

This went on for several minutes, with the merbabe eager for the delicious oyster crackers. Til he heard the older boy give a whine of dismay, popping his head above water he peered out curiously with bright solid ruby eyes as the older boy searched in the folds of his yukata. Only to come up with empty hands.

He looked back at the baby with a slight pout on his lips,that turned into a gentle smile at seeing the little one’s own giggling smile. Impatient the baby reached out with chubby hands towards Lin, all the while squealing out the same word repentantly.

“UP! UP!” The baby keep exclaiming, excitedly and with a bit of a pout.

“You want up?” Lin asked amused, to which the baby merely kept babbling, shiny tail wiggling behind him. Pleading eyes looking up at him, Lin lower his own green hands into the water under the excited babe’s arms. Carefully he lifted the little one up out of the water. The baby gave a series of happy coos tail wiggling slightly back and forth, Lin gave the little beastling a reassuring smile, as the baby held chubby azure hands out giggling in delight. The older boy gave in to the plea, and brought the youngling to his chest, making sure to cradle the baby securely.

“Better?” He asked as the babe started to play with the folds of his yukata. Around them a gathering of small firefly’s began to dance as the two children began a impromptu a game of peekaboo.

Unaware of a tall woman watching them just a few yards away clothed in silks with skin the color of the ocean and a amused smile on her lips pulling at the faint scars on one side.

**General**

Selena watched her son and this young newcomer for a few moments both of the little one’s taking delight, as the firefly’s danced around them as they played their little game.

Quietly she made her way closer, past the rock wall. “Hello, little one.” She murmured a few feet away from the boys. At the sound of her voice, her sweet Sass cried out,“Maaama!!!” Little tail slapping back and forth excitedly.

Meanwhile the small green child that held her babe stared up at her in surprised, grip tight on the excited merbabe he held. Selena gave them both a reassuring smile before bending down on one knee a few feet away from the pair.

“What’s your name sweetling?” She asked tone encouraging and soft. After a few moments the little boy cast light eyes downward and muttered out a single word.

“What a lovely name! Mine is Selena, and the little one that you’ve been taken such wonderful care is my baby Sass.” At the mention of his own name, the baby in Lin’s arms started babbling, chubby fists reaching out towards the lady. Still Selena made sure not to startle the young boy, instead she lifted a blue hand palm up into the air. Lin watched in amazement as fireflys floating around before landing carefully on each digit.

As bright eager eyes watched her, she hummed in a soothing tone to which the colorful little bugs began to dance. Taking flight once more, they danced and at the lady’s humming, the bright insects began to take various shapes.

Of a dog, of a crab, and to Sass’s delight a fish. Enraptured at the show, Lin shyly asked for a crow. Smiling the azure woman with a flick of the wrist had them line up to form a crow mid-air with even one firefly acting as a eye.

Lin began to clap in excitement, with little Sass giving the older boy a confused look, before joining in a moment later excitedly mimicking his new friend.

“I sense you have a bit of magic as well, would you like to show me?” Selena asked in a gentle tone. Lin baiting his lip for a moment, eventually nodded his head up and down and gave into to the Lady’s request. He laid the squealing babe down carefully on the rocky bank between the them. Looking up at the tall lady eagerly, Lin with a snap of his fingers summed a small will-o-wisp flame. It floating gently above the palm of his hand. As both the Selena and her babe gazed at it in wonder, solid ruby eyes shining brightly in the flames glow.

“It’s absolutely lovely!” Selena exclaimed, while her small son merely squealed in delight at magical display.

Embolden Lin tried to summon another light and manged for a brief second to conjure both lights casting a warm glow about the cave as the firefly’s danced about the flames. Still after a moment Lin felt them grow weaker and gradually dissipated. He looked up expecting to see disappoint in the faces of the two blue lady and baby.

So it was a relief to see the wonder and delight on the lady’s face, while the babe between them was preoccupied with trying to catch a pretty purse hanging off his mother’s shoulder.

“That was wonderful little one! Thank you.” After saying that she turned back to the eager blue baby trying to grab a pretty ruby off her purse. “Are you hungry my little piglet? And you Lin? I have some lovely fish and veggies, and would love it for you to join us.” At seeing her take out large garlic bulbs and slices of parrot fish wrapped in seaweed, Lin scooted closer stomach growling. Smiling assuredly Selena handed him a slice of fish wrapped up with garlic and seaweed. To which Lin bite into eagerly and was delighted by the fresh salty taste. Within a few moments it was all gone.

“Thank you kind Lady.” Lin said head bowed. She looked at him from where she was feeding Sass with thin strips of fish.

“Your welcome Lin, now would you like to help me organize the gifts I received from the villagers?” At this the little boy perked up and watched with bright eyes as she began to pull out various gifts and treasure. As Lin watched his eyes got bigger and bigger as out of the tiny purse Selena pulled out countless treasures from pretty glass animal figurines, and jewels to mirrors and necklaces.

Lin was enchanted by the dazzling objects, while the baby paid no heed to the wonderful display and merely concentrated on trying to catch his silver tail. One treasure in particular caught the young boy’s attention.

That of a small golden mouse with tiny webbed feet posed curled up fast asleep. Selena took notice, amused she asked.

“Would you like to hold this for me Lin?” At hearing the child’s excited “Yes please!” And with how quickly the boy shuffled forward, she let out a light-hearted chuckle. Scooping the tiny treasure up she passed it into Lin’s eager hands.

He sat on his hunches admiring the glass figurine. Selena bent her head slightly downward over the small green hands that held the glass mouse reverently.

“It’s so very life like isn’t it?” Selena asked the little boy, her voice soft.

He nodded, eyes bright and full of wonder as he touched the small glass mouse.

“Let’s wake this one up from his slumber, what do you say sweetie?” Lin looked up confused at the women’s words. She merely smiled in return, with a wave of her hand a single firefly flew down to land on top the figure.

And with a brief bright glow the lightening insect disappeared inside the mouse. Who a mere moment later opened it’s eyes and let out a pleased squeak at the startled boy who held it.

“Is it real?” Lin asked excited looking up at the tall lady.

“Feel him, and you’ll find he’s quite alive” At her words Lin carefully ran a finger atop the mouse’s head, to which the glass rodent purred in appreciation.

“He seems to like you Lin, he may stay with you, of course only if you want a companion.” Selena mused as she watched the mouse run up and across the young boy before settling in the crook of a viridescent neck.

Lin petting the glass mouse now snuggled against him looked up with a grin before replying. “Thank you Lady!” At this the woman smiled before turning back to her cooing son and feeding him more fish strips.

The rest of the evening past in this way, with the sea goddess dazzling her son and Lin with fantastic displays of magic while they munched on tasty sushi. Still soon the sun began to fall and the rays that lit the cave entrance. And Selena felt the call of the sea beckoning her home.

Still, she felt a duty to the child who was now rubbing his eyes, who she was amused to see her baby mimicking the older boy rubbing his own eyes also. “

The sun is getting low now, it’s soon be time for us to go home, and you must have a mama worried at home Lin.” At this the green child bite his lip nervously hands fiddling with his yakata brushing small grains of sand off.

“It’s okay Lin, I’ll help you home.” Standing up as she said this, cradling her now sleepy baby tightly against her chest Selena held her hand out to Lin And after the briefest of moment Lin quickly put the newly named Aqua into a pocket, before shyly taking the tall lady’s hand.

Giving her a cheeky grin the eager witch-child, a cerulean sea goddess and her sleepy merbabe made their way out of the cave, guided by the suns pink fading rays as they walked along the beach. With a white Heron gliding lazily over head making sure the path was clear ahead.

**CENINA POV**

Cenina stood amongst the rocks along the shore, lips pursed. Pale violet eyes stared out into the sea, scanning the waves for any signs of life. Despite her otherwise quiet state, her heart pounding in her chest as worry nibbled everlasting at her nerves. The normally dull chartreuse of her skin had since become a pale yellow from confined fraught.

Six hours early, she’d set her youngest son out in the yard to play, out of her hair in a safely concealed pen extending from the side of the house to the brambles sitting just before the shoreline. She’d left him there under the eye of his older brother. Who, evidently, was just as lax as he was troublesome.

“For a few hours,” she’d told the grumbling Coxio, “I need to finish a spell and I can’t with your little brother running amok underfoot. You know how he is. Just keep him in sight and don’t let him wander.”

“Yes, Mama” he’d growled, scuffing the ground with his sandal.

Even she knew her eldest would do little to heed her words and so put her trust more into the fencing to keep her littlest in. A mistake she now recognized; Lin’s magic was more delayed than his brother’s and she admitted to having put little faith in its development other than a few wisps and sparks. Fate, it seemed, drew her a rude gesture.

Somehow - she still wasn’t quite certain - Lin had managed to breach the barrier keeping him confined to the yard and had wandered off to God knows where. Cenina herself had no idea, not a faint clue her youngest had vanished until she’d walked out hours later only to find a hole in the barrier and Coxio fast asleep on a nearby rock, completely oblivious.

Once the shouting had ceased, she’d flown into a harried search, scouring up and down the beach for her wayward son. At most, all she got were footprints left in the sand, reaching up to a point where the waters washed them away. Her heart had dropped at the sight. He couldn’t have gone into the ocean - she would have sensed at the very least if he’d perished or was hurt. That small notion, however feeble, was all that kept her from panicking and losing control. She swallowed thickly, feeling the beast inside stir.

No, she had to remain calm; for her children’s sake, and her own. Releasing the monster would only make things worse, no matter how much better it would feel. Or how much faster it’d help her find him. The risks were too high. And she’d rather find her son and bring him home as one, rather than in pieces.

A run with the wolf was never a run she’d want for him.

Thus she instead bottled her fear, her angry and worry up and stood amongst the shoreline, dark hair wiping in the wind, searching through naked eyes and ears, hoping to spot-

She froze, senses alert. There, off to the east - a figure. Small, drenched and tired, but running with a big smile on his face. Familiar pale blue eyes shone with joy, the green of his skin golden in the setting sunlight and sand flying from his hair.

“Lin-!” she gasped out, breaking off into a run before thought could take hold. He met her halfway with a laugh, captured in her arms in a tight hold. She lifted him from the sand, paying no mind to the water soaking her robes, and buried her face into his hair. Lin’s soft coo of contentment eased the rapid pulse of her heart, her joy too much to conceal a bright, fanged smile.

Even so-

“What were you thinking?! Do you know how much of scare you gave me?” she scolded her child, pulling him back far enough to look him over; aside from being wet and slightly shivering in the cold air, he appeared uninjured and alright. Hearing her lecture, Lin’s face fell.

“‘M sorry…” he mumbled, hands fisting the fabric of his mother’s outer cloak. “I didn’t mean to run away.”

Cenina’s eyes softened a touch even if her tone did not.

“Don’t even scare me again, pup” was all she said, stroking the toddler’s damp hair. Lin nodded in response, burrowing deep into the crook of his mother’s neck.

She frowned as something wriggled against her skin.

“Lin…”

Her child’s guilty look was all she needed. Sighing in exasperation, she pulled him back, expectancy in her eyes. Swallowing, he hesitantly stuck his hand into the folds of his yukata.

Upon seeing the tiny creature pulled from its depths, Cenina made a noise of alarm. Her son pouted, eyes hopeful and expression fully played.

“Please, Mama? I’ll take good care of him!”

“Lin, you know why you can’t-”

“I’ll keep him away from you, promise!”

Feeling a headache grow, Cenina groaned, rubbing her temple. “Where did you get him?” she managed after a moment of processing.

“The nice fish lady gave him to me!”

All movements stopped. Cenina’s eyes snapped open.

“The what?”

“Pretty fish lady!” Lin’s smile was everlasting, bright as a sun, unaware of the growling cold storm swelling within his mother.

“Lin…” she grasped her son tight, staring him dead in the eyes. Her voice was hard and cold with concern. “What lady?”

Unperturbed by his mother’s worry, he beamed still and pointed out to sea. Cenina’s gaze follow him until they both stopped. She stared, all thoughts vanishing in place of astonishment. There, floating off in the dark blue waves, was a creature of myth.

Her cerulean skin matched with the ocean, providing camouflage so perfect had Cenina been any less than she were she’d have missed it completely. Solid red eyes gleamed out from the blue, meeting pale violet set.

A silent but expressive connection passed, the understanding between two beings not as women but mothers.

Cenina held her gaze, not a smidge intimidated.

Then, as the moment passed, the mermaid gave a smile and dove back under the waves, disappearing from the sight of the Witch and her kin back into legend. Cenina continued to stare out into the ocean a moment longer before turning away. She glanced down at Lin, her pup.

“Come” she murmured, cradling him close. “Let’s go find your brother.”

Above the waves, a heron sang.


End file.
